No San Valentín
by IrinaRoux
Summary: Rose detesta San Valentín, pero cierto rubio la hará cambiar de parecer con una rosa y una explicación de por qué desapareció la última vez. Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy. EWE. Oneshoot.


N/A: Se aceptan críticas, opiniones, o lo que sea que deseen comunicarme. Les agradecería muchísimo si dejan algún review, de verdad. En fin, ¡Gracias por leer!

Disclaimer: Personajes y demás pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**No San Valentín**.

Algo que hacía que aborreciera mucho más a San Valentín, era que sus padres lo festejaran. ¿Con qué necesidad? Tranquilamente podrían festejarlos solos en la comodidad de su cálida casa junto a una taza de café. Pero no, para ellos era una ocasión muy especial digna de celebrarse. Decidieron realizar el dichoso evento en La Madriguera, ya que siempre había sido un punto de encuentro para todos sus conocidos, a pesar de ser un poco pequeña. Habían enviado una notable cantidad de invitaciones color rosa (que al abrirlas soltaban unos ridículos pétalos con forma de corazón), dirigidas a cada amigo y familiar.

Su madre, Hermione Granger, insistió en acompañarla al Callejón Diagon para comprarse un vestido para el convite. Por supuesto, ella prefería algo sobrio, al contrario de su progenitora, que opinaba que algo pomposo era lo indicado. Eran el agua y el aceite, y por eso mismo no combinaban la mayoría de las veces. Lo resolvieron con algo intermedio, la parte superior era sencilla y la falda era corta y algo ostentosa. Realmente no comprendía a su madre, ¿Para qué tanto aspaviento? Pero claro, si a ella le hacía feliz festejar el amor que sentía por su padre, no replicaría nada.

Era la primera vez, desde que había salido de Hogwarts, que pasaba San Valentín con su familia. Realmente, le resultaba agradable la perspectiva de reunirse con sus primos. Lo que le desagradaba era que, muy probablemente, ella fuera la única de ellos que no tuviera pareja. Pero no ganaba nada pensando en ello, por lo que la noche de la fiesta se vistió deseando que todo acabara pronto.

— ¿Estas lista Rose?— preguntó su padre desde la puerta, donde la aguardaba junto a su madre, ambos igual de ansiosos.

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo de su cuarto y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. La primera reacción de su papá, fue fruncir el ceño, seguramente por lo corta que era su falda. Luego, recordando que ya no debía tratarla como si fuese una niña, le sonrió.

El clima era muy frío. Nevaba un poco, pero no fue problema. Se aparecieron en la puerta de la madriguera, desde donde ya podía oírse las risas de todos. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de dar unos golpes en la puerta, que esta se abrió de un tirón. Su tío George la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo estilo Weasley, y luego pasó a su madre.

— ¡Hermione!, debo agradecerte, esto ha sido una gran idea— la felicitó. Rose no se quedó allí, se sacó su abrigo que estaba salpicado de nieve y lo colgó. Saludó a sus abuelos, que se encontraban saliendo de la cocina al escuchar el barullo proveniente de la entrada. Seguían siendo tan cariñosos como siempre, si no es que más. De repente, su gorro de lana que mantenía a raya su cabello, desapareció. Furiosa, se giró sobre sus talones y su primo James salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Tanto como sus tacones le permitían, ella lo persiguió, dejando risas de sus demás tíos que había rebasado y aún no había saludado.

Dio con James en la habitación que alguna vez había pertenecido a su padre y que en algunas oportunidades compartió con su tío Harry.

— ¡Rose!— fue recibida por Albus, su primo favorito. Allí también se hallaban Lucy, Lily, Molly, Roxanne, y Dominique. Cada uno con sus respectivos novios, lo que Rose detestó. Pero ya que, era San Valentín.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Al?— lo abrazó ella. Albus siempre había sido su primo más cercano, ya que tenían la misma edad y se llevaban mejor que con los demás.

—Muy bien, por cierto, feliz día de San Valentín— le deseó y volvió a sentarse junto a su novia, una castaña muy bonita.

—Hola a todos— saludó en voz alta; de esa forma no tendría que hacerlo uno por uno.

Recibió algunos 'Que hay' y paseó la mirada por el cuarto. Sin rastros de James.

—JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, APARECE DE UNA VEZ— declaró airada, sin vueltas, y todos la observaron sorprendidos, o divertidos.

—Está bien, no te desesperes— gruñó el aludido, mostrándose recostado junto a la puerta. Rose se volteó y el chico rió con ganas. Aquello la irritó aún más.

—Dame mi gorro, por favor— demandó entre dientes y con los puños cerrados. Su pelo debía de estar hecho un verdadero desastre por su culpa.

—Ten— se lo tendió con una sonrisa francamente sospechosa, pensó la pelirroja. Ella alzó la mano para tomarlo, y James corrió nuevamente hacia el piso inferior.

Su primo conseguía hacerla rabiar en un segundo, se comportaba como un niñito. Esta vez bajó lentamente, intentando serenarse en el camino. Logró verlo junto a su padre, Harry, como si en realidad no estuviese haciendo nada malo.

—Hola tío— lo saludó al llegar junto a ellos. Le besó la mejilla y este le sonrió con afecto.

—Me alegra que hayas venido, Rose—

—Bueno…ya sabes como son mis padres de insistentes— rodó los ojos. Luego, escrutó a su primo, que la veía con la burla pintada en su rostro—Tío Harry, ¿Podrías ordenarle a James que me devuelva mi gorro?

—James, ya la escuchaste— declaró el héroe de guerra, serio. Su hijo se movió lentamente hacia atrás, como si fuera a escapar. Rose, volviendo a ser una niña, correteó alrededor de la mesa, siguiéndolo.

Consiguió atraparlo por el cuello de su camisa, y lo lanzó sobre el sofá. Quedó clavada frente a él, y de un momento a otro ya tenía su varita entre sus dedos, apuntándolo directo al pecho.

El timbre sonó, pero a Rose no le importó. En cambio, James contempló la puerta con una sonrisa.

— ¡Scorpius! Que alegría verte, amigo— exclamó el, levantándose.

Rose Weasley quedó petrificada. Scorpius. Scorpius estaba allí. Y ella tenía el pelo revuelto como un nido de pájaros. Rápidamente, se pasó su mano por el cabello, tratando de que este se alisara lo mejor posible. ¡Por Merlín! Nadie la había prevenido de su presencia, aunque era algo que debería haber previsto, ya que este era el mejor amigo de Albus. Sus nervios afloraron, pero armándose de valor, los enfrentó. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde su tía Ginny se encontraba deseándole feliz día a un incómodo Malfoy.

— ¡Rose! ¿Ya te has fijado quién ha venido?— soltó James, alzando sus cejas provocativamente.

Todos sus primos sabían que Scorpius y ella se habían besado el último día de clases en Hogwarts. Antes de salir del colegio hacia Hogsmeade para abordar el tren, Scorpius la tomó de la cintura y la besó sin previo aviso. Un beso cargado de ternura, en medio de una horda de estudiantes observándolos con asombro. Las chicas suspiraban y los chicos miraban incrédulos. Fue el mejor beso que Rose pudo haber experimentado. Desde aquel maravilloso día, ya no cruzaron palabras; aunque ella lo recordaba a toda hora. Recordaba como sus manos acariciaron su rostro con delicadeza, y cómo ellas se habían posado luego en su cintura, acercándola a el.

—Hola, Rose— susurró Scorpius, ahora frente a ella. Llevaba un pantalón y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones sueltos, dejando entrever su pálida piel. Su abrigo constaba de un simple cardigan negro. Rose no sabía exactamente a qué se debía lo sonrosado de sus mejillas; por timidez o frío.

—Hola, Scorpius— respondió ella evitando sus grises ojos.

Enseguida, llegaron sus demás familiares para saludarlo, dejando a Rose apartada. La pelirroja decidió que la habitación de su tía Ginny sería perfecta para pensar, por lo que subió sin detenerse a mirar hacia atrás. Por toda la casa, se esparcían las guirnaldas color rosa, junto con algunos globos rojos que flotaban en el techo. Rose alejó de su camino algunos de estos que estaban reposando en el suelo de madera del cuarto, hasta llegar a la ventana. Allí contempló el cielo, del que caía una fina nieve.

Invocó involuntariamente el rostro de Scorpius en su mente. Le sonreía; como aquel día, antes de desaparecer entre los alumnos, dejándola encantada y algo desconcertada.

Se llevó una gran decepción con el correr de los días: sin ninguna llamada ni carta suya. Por lo que se obligó ella misma, a no ilusionarse.

No pasó mucho tiempo de ese pensamiento cuando su prima Victoire entró para anunciar que la cena estaba servida. Antes de bajar al comedor, Rose se echó un vistazo en el espejo antiguo colgado en una pared. Su cabello estaba ahora peinado decentemente, se dijo.

Ella fue la última en sentarse en la larga mesa, repleta de comida. Quedaba solo un lugar libre, junto a Scorpius. Sospechaba que sus primos habían tenido algo que ver con ello. Para su pesar, estaban sentados en parejas. Allí, los únicos solteros eran ella y el Malfoy. Muy conveniente, ¿Verdad? Ocupó el asiento vacante y se dispuso a comer, sin prestar la mínima atención a nadie, y mucho menos al chico que estaba a su izquierda, muy callado.

Si alzaba un poco la vista podía observar claramente como todos charlaban animados y daban unos bocados de vez en cuando. Sus padres, al otro lado de la mesa, hablaban con Ginny y Harry; no consiguió entender sobre qué, solo oía frases sueltas como "Los Chudley Cannons…" "…debería…a otro equipo". Tía Ginny rió. Luego estaban sus abuelos Arthur y Molly, que seguían amándose como el primer día, incondicionalmente. A su lado, su tío George le susurraba en el oído a su esposa Angelina, haciéndola reír en voz muy bajita. Frente a ellos, sus tíos Bill y Fleur no comían demasiado; pasaban su tiempo tomados de la mano mientras la bella mujer depositaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido. Charlie y Percy, con sus respectivas parejas, conversaban entre ellos, seguramente sobre política. A continuación se encontraban todos sus primos con sus novios y novias; muy juntos. Seguía preguntándose cómo era posible que todos pudieran caber en aquella mesa. Y bueno, luego estaba ella y Scorpius; ambos sin atreverse a mirarse siquiera un poco. La había besado y ahora no la miraba, todo muy irónico.

—Muy bien, muy bien— dijo el mayor de todos, el abuelo Weasley— Espero que estén pasando una linda velada, que es el propósito de todo esto.

Cada presente asintió, menos Rose, que no lo pasaba del todo bien. Su madre la contempló algo triste.

— ¡Propongo un brindis, por los enamorados!— gritó George con muy poco encanto, pero arrancando algunas carcajadas. Todos levantaron sus copas y a coro, dijeron "¡Por los enamorados!", chocándolas. Pronto, todas las parejas comenzaron a besarse y Rose no supo qué hacer. En su estómago, unas mariposas ya bien conocidas, revolotearon furiosamente. Por más que tuviera la intención de observarlo, simplemente no era capaz. Sus piernas no le respondían, al igual que todo su cuerpo en general, hasta que sintió una mano en su cintura. Allí donde tocó, su piel comenzó a cosquillear desenfrenadamente. Forzó a su tembloroso cuerpo a reaccionar ante el contacto, por lo que se volteó, quedando frente a Scorpius. Sus brillantes ojos grises la contemplaban como si ella fuese la mejor vista, y aquello la desarmó totalmente. El chico tomó su rostro entre las manos, acunándolo delicadamente. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron y pudieron sentir sus alientos mezclándose por la proximidad. La besó suavemente, acariciando sus labios con dulzura por unos minutos. Se retiraron lentamente, reticentes a la hora de acabar con su momento especial. Porque para ellos, eso era, su momento especial. El reencuentro de sus bocas y de sus cuerpos, ¡Y en San Valentín!

Ruborizada hasta la coronilla, Rose escrutó la mesa. Solo Albus, James, y su prima Roxanne los veían asombrados. La última le guiñó un ojo, provocando un rojo más llamativo en su rostro. Allí no ocurrió nada, simuló tercamente la pelirroja, ocultando su nerviosismo.

— ¡Maravilloso!— sonrió su abuela Molly desde el extremo de la mesa— Me encanta San Valentín. Bueno, es hora de los regalos.

Estupefacta, Rose se preguntó por qué diablos nadie le había avisado que repartirían regalos. Oh claro, ella no tenía pareja, no era necesario. Muy emocionados, los presentes se encaminaron hacia la sala causando un poco de alboroto. Como si fuese un pequeño roedor, se coló entre su prima Lucy y su novio, y salió a toda prisa hacia los alrededores de La Madriguera. No le dio importancia a la gruesa capa de nieve que se había formado, no regresaría dentro para solo ver a todos besuqueándose en agradecimiento.

Camino por la maleza sin preocuparse, hasta encontrar un árbol en una especie de claro para resguardarse de la nieve. De este, se desprendían unas raíces muy gruesas que resultaban perfectas para sentarse. Sacudió su pomposa y absurda falda, y se acomodó como pudo en la dura raíz. Se abrazó a si misma en busca de calor. Debería haber llevado su abrigo, pensó maldiciéndose.

Inevitablemente, como cada vez que le pasaba cuando se encontraba tranquila y sola en algún lugar, Scorpius llegó a su mente. Esta vez, la imagen de ellos besándose, algunos minutos atrás, la hizo ruborizar nuevamente.

¿Por qué no le había escrito? ¿Por qué la besó en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué la beso en el maldito San Valentín? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que de esa manera la ilusionaba? Esa y muchas preguntas similares más, rondaban su cabeza sin cesar.

Formó una flor blanca con su varita y la hizo girar con gracia. Luego la tomó con aire distraído y comenzó a deshojarla, lanzando los pétalos al viento para que se los llevase. ¿Qué pasaría si al otro día, o al mes siguiente, él no le enviase una carta? La volvería a olvidar. No podría…

—Hola— Sus incesantes pensamientos se cortaron abruptamente ante la aterciopelada voz. La segunda flor que había creado, cayó de inmediato.

—Hola— respondió Rose sin amedrentarse, o aparentando no hacerlo.

Scorpius se sentó con su elegancia innata a su lado. La Weasley se abrazó una vez más, y esta vez no por el frío, sino para tener algo que hacer con sus manos inquietas.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste para los regalos?— soltó el rubio. Ambos miraban hacia la madriguera, en la cual podía divisarse a algunas personas pasar frente a las ventanas.

—No iba a tener un regalo, Scorpius— dijo ella con sorna.

— ¿Quién lo dijo?— inquirió el, mirándola.

Ella recogió su flor, ahora llena de tierra—Por cierto, ¿Cómo has dado conmigo?

—Tu madre te buscaba, y tu querido primo James insinuó algo sobre nosotros. Para salvarme de las preguntas, salí a buscarte inmediatamente. Tus huellas me guiaron— explicó un nervioso Malfoy.

—No me extrañaría que hayan sacado ya miles de conclusiones.

La expresión de Rose no era buena. Una ráfaga de viento los azotó, y la pelirroja se removió, cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—No te entusiasma demasiado San Valentín, ¿No es así?

—Pues en realidad…no, no me agrada.

—Entonces, ya que es medianoche, ¿Puedo darte mi regalo?

Rose lo miró sorprendida y algo avergonzada al verlo sacar algo de bolsillo. Sus suposiciones sobre el futuro cercano se esfumaron de un momento a otro. No respondió, solo permitió que el le dejara una pequeña caja color verde sobre su rodilla, decorada con solo un moño color blanco. Con dedos temblorosos, acarició la tapa y desató el moño con cuidado, para poder abrirla. En su interior algo brillaba sutilmente. Elevó el collar de oro hasta la altura de sus ojos, y observó maravillada la rosa que colgaba de él.

—Es…—comenzó ella, sin encontrar la palabra que encajara para agradecerle—Gracias Scorpius. De verdad, gracias.

El le sonrió, a la vez que otro azote de viento llegó a ellos. Se levantó de su improvisado asiento y le tendió la mano.

—Hace frío, volvamos a la casa.

La pelirroja tomó la suave mano de Malfoy, pero al levantarse se colocó de espaldas.

— ¿Puedes ponérmelo?— le pidió en un susurro, ofreciéndole el fino collar, que Scorpius tomó de buena gana. Suspiró cuando sintió sus delgados dedos rozar brevemente su nuca.

—Date la vuelta— demandó alegre el chico. Rose lo obedeció un tanto ruborizada.

La intimidaba la forma en que este la contemplaba sin ningún disimulo. Parecía que el collar estaba hecho para su cuello a la perfección, meditaba el rubio. Tocó la rosa con total delicadeza y luego, apoyó la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla.

— ¿Por qué no me escribiste?— no pudo evitar cuestionarle ella. Ambos sabían a qué se refería.

—Tenía miedo. Miedo de que me rechazaras, miedo a tus primos aunque suene tonto, miedo de no ser suficiente para ti. Ese beso fue producto de un arranque de valentía, pero yo no sabía qué dirías después. Eres tan independiente…

—Feliz no San Valentín, Scor— musitó ella cortándolo con voz ahogada ante su tacto y sus palabras. Respiraba con dificultad y su corazón palpitaba acelerado. Sin intención de detener sus impulsos, dejó que su mano derecha vagara hasta el rostro de su acompañante y se posara allí.

Lleno de ansias, Scorpius la aferró por la cintura, sin dejar el mínimo espacio entre sus cuerpos. La besó como si su vida se le fuera en ello; acariciando su espalda con ternura, formando círculos con sus pulgares. El beso se profundizó, y Malfoy exploró la boca de la pelirroja con esmero, dejando a Rose con el pecho a punto de explotar de sentimientos. Se separaron cuando el aire escaseó, quedando exhaustos con sus frentes apoyadas una en la otra. Sonreían satisfechos, ahora tomados de la mano.

— ¿Te irás, después de esto?— preguntó Rose, volviendo de su estupor. Aún conservaba la esperanza.

Scorpius le dio un cariñoso apretón, junto con un casto beso sobre la punta de la nariz.

—Solo si tú vienes conmigo— dijo, besándola nuevamente.

Tal vez, festejar un no San Valentín no fuese tan malo.


End file.
